villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Xakk Stewart
Xakk Stewart (simply known as Xakk) is originally one of the main protagonists of the 5zer02 Slender/ARG series, until he was turned into a proxy for a brief time. During this time, he is the main antagonist of Season 1, and his evil alter-ego is a major antagonist in the Season 2 finale. Story Season 1 Along with his two friends Tyler and Gavin, Xakk started the 5zer02 YouTube channel originally to show Louisville from the point of view of locals. He is first shown in the introduction video, Introductions for all you Lucky Folks! It is stated that Xakk lives over the Indiana border but has spent significant amounts of time in Louisville. He has numerous piercings, dark hair and seems to enjoy their project very much. He is the first to speak up about the strange happenings surrounding the boys and their videos. Not long after resolving to confront his friends about these issues, he goes missing. Through text messages he communicates with Amy and Tyler but otherwise spends most of the early part of the whole debacle making appearances only in videos that mysteriously appear on the channel. On the TJAProjects channel, his first on screen appearance was in the video More Questions, No Answers which chronicled the accidental and geographically puzzling meeting of TJ and Amy with Tyler and Gavin. (Geographically puzzling because Tyler took off driving south and the boys found themselves meeting up with TJ and Amy, quite suddenly heading North.) When we first spot him in More Questions, No Answers he is covered in bandages and seems to have trouble breathing. It's notable that from this point out, his right eye is glowing white. He delivers Amy a warning: Slender Man is watching. He lists the names of people being watched and this list includes the cast of almost every major series in existence, including the whole of the EverymanHYBRID cast, save, notably, Damsel. (It's worth noting he does not mention Jay from Marble Hornets but does mention an 'Alex.' Seeing as how there are Alexs' in many ARG series', and the name was mentioned in the same breath as 'Jeff' it's unlikely he means the Marble Hornets character.) He disappears once again after this. He appears once again as the group are talking a walk, and threatens them. He also says that he's been gone a mere couple of weeks, when its actually been months. He then disappears again. During Tyler and Gavin's break from filming, Xakk uploads strange videos of his own, involving him threatening the two, filming in their home, and filming them sleeping. This causes Tyler to go into a rage and forcing them to upload again. Tyler goes to Xakk's house on the same day, only for Tyler to have a strange coughing fit and to find out that Xakk had been suffering from The Obsession, a form of Slender-Sickness. Xakk appears for a split-second at the end of his hallway. During their visit to Cherokee Park, Tyler and Gavin see what seems to be a dead body in the woods. They approach the body only revealing it to be Xakk. He awakens and crawls after the pair through the woods. He attempts to attack Gavin, only to be thrown in the lake. While chasing them through the woods, Xakk seemed to be primarily focused on Gavin, however, the two get to their car and get away. Xakk's house is burnt down some time later. Its implicated that Tyler may have done it during the week he was missing. Xakk also appears as a minor antagonist in the OctarineNight ARG, where he "helps" and scares Kyle. Some time later, Xakk is found unconscious at a park by Tyler. He claims to not remember anything. Xakk resumes his role as a protagonist after this. Season 2 During Part 1 Season 2 finale, Xakk's evil personality returns. Xakk heads home only to find his evil self from Season 1, now a completely different person and looking as an exact replica as him, only dressed more sophisticated with a ponytail. He informs him that he is going to possess him again, and when he does, he hunts down and brutally murders Jacob. Xakk reawakens seeing the video his possessed self left for him, only to find that he has awakened in a house with all his stuff that he had thought had been burnt down in the fire. The reason Xakk may have committed suicide is to end his evil self once and for all. Gallery Images xakk1.png|Xakk before his possession. xakklaugh.jpg Xakk.gif Xak.jpg Xakk2.png EvilXakk.jpg EvilXakkLaugh.jpg|Xakk's Evil Laugh. Videos EMHTIWYALPEMHTIWYALPEMHTIWYALP Category:Slenderverse Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Dissociative Category:Stalkers Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Traitor Category:Crossover Villains Category:Self-Aware Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Mongers Category:Protagonists Category:Rogues Category:Psychics Category:Extortionists Category:Obsessed Category:Fighters Category:Horror Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Mentally Ill Category:Twin/Clone Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Inconclusive Category:Male Category:Humanoid Category:Alter-Ego